Sion (League of Legends)
Summary A war hero from a bygone era, Sion was revered in Noxus for choking the life out of a Demacian king with his bare hands—but, denied oblivion, he was resurrected to serve his empire even in death. His indiscriminate slaughter claimed all who stood in his way, regardless of allegiance, proving he no longer retained his former humanity. Even so, with crude armor bolted onto rotten flesh, Sion continues to charge into battle with reckless abandon, struggling to remember his true self between the swings of his mighty axe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely 7-C Name: Sion, the Undead Juggernaut Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Zombie, Noxian tool of war, Former Noxian General, Mecha Bot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled axe wielder, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Temporary Self-Resurrection, Large Size (Type 0), Rage Power, Can absorb part of the opponent's life energy just by striking them, Gets stronger every time he kills an opponent, Forcefield generation, Extremely powerful roar, Fire Manipulation (With Unstoppable Onslaught), Can negate damage taken, Can stun opponents with fear just by looking at them, Healing Attack Potency: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions, should be far superior to most) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Fought Galio hundreds of times, Able to fight at speeds comparable to Kled, Able to tag Irelia) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Galio) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Town Class (His roar alone can send golems several hundred feet tall flying) Durability: Small Town level+, likely Town level Stamina: Immense (Able to continue fighting after being pierced by a dozen swords and a score of crossbow bolts, being delivered a lethal blow from a giant lance, and being stabbed numerous times by spears) Range: Extended melee range with his axe, dozens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Chopper (His Greataxe) Intelligence: Low (Skilled in combat but often blinded by bloodlust) Weaknesses: Easily blinded by rage and bloodlust to the point where he will attack and kill his allies, Enrage harms him slightly every time he uses it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Glory in Death:' Upon taking fatal damage, Sion briefly becomes invulnerable then enters a frenzy, restoring himself to 100% of his maximum health but losing health every 0.25 seconds. Sion can freely move and use basic attacks during this time, gaining 100% life steal, attacking at 1.75 attack speed and dealing 10% of his target's maximum health as bonus on-hit damage, capped at 75 against minions and monsters. Sion cannot cast any of his standard abilities while in this state but can cast Death Surge using any learned ability. **'Death Surge:' Sion gains 50% bonus movement speed that decays over 1.5 seconds. *'Decimating Smash:' Sion channels for up to 2 seconds, increasing Decimating Smash's damage over the duration, up to 300%, and its range over the next second. If the channel is interrupted, Decimating Smash goes on a reduced 2-second cooldown. Sion then deals physical damage to all enemies in the target area, increased by 33.3% against monsters and 66.7% against champions. If Decimating Smash was charged for less than 1 second, Sion slows all enemies in the area by 50% for 0.25 seconds. If Decimating Smash was charged for at least 1 second, he knocks up all enemies hit, based on how long Decimating Smash was channeled. *'Soul Furnace:' Sion shields himself for up to 6 seconds. After 3 seconds, Soul Furnace can be reactivated to detonate the shield, detonating automatically if it persists for the full 6 seconds. If reactivated before 6 seconds, Soul Furnace's shield consumes itself to deal magic damage to enemies around Sion, capped against minions and monsters. Sion also permanently gains 2 bonus health whenever he kills an enemy, increased to 10 bonus health against large enemies and enemy champion takedowns. *'Roar of the Slayer:' Sion bellows in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy he hits, slowing them and reducing their armor by 20% for 2.5 seconds. If the target is a minion or non-epic monster, they are knocked back, dealing 30% increased damage to all enemies they pass through and slowing them by the same amount for 2.5 seconds. Projectile enemies stop upon colliding with terrain or reaching the end of their trajectory. *'Unstoppable Onslaught:' Sion charges in the target direction for up to 8 seconds, during which he cannot cast abilities nor attack, but is immune to all crowd control. If Sion collides with an enemy champion, structure, terrain, or charges for the full 8 seconds, he slams the ground, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures. Sion momentarily stuns himself upon colliding with terrain. If reactivated before 8 seconds pass, Sion halts his charge and slams the ground after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures. Enemies damaged by either cast of Unstoppable Onslaught are slowed for 3 seconds. Enemies who Sion directly collides with are also pulled into him and stunned for 0.75 seconds. Unstoppable Onslaught's damage and stun duration increase over the first few seconds of the charge, capping at 200% damage and 1.75 seconds, respectively. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Military Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Monsters Category:Berserkers Category:Undead Category:Warriors Category:Soul Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7